Wash Away The Tears
by Karrit
Summary: Chichi has difficulty sleeping and feels that Goku doesn't love her anymore, but could she be wrong? Rated PG13 for nudity and tender, mature romance (no limey-lemony stuff though, just romance). ^_^


Wash Away the Tears-A Tale of Goku and Chichi  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
It was a clear starry night over the rural setting under the watchful eye of Mt. Paozu. Everyone in the local villages slept peacefully, save for one certain individual at the Son Residence. Chichi tossed and turned in her slumber. She cried and moaned as she dreamt she was in a vast darkness, alone and frightened. She called desperately for Goku, but all was in vain. Now she was falling in the blackness into a bottomless of no hope. Chichi screamed and sat up in bed. She looked over at the clock and discovered that it was ten minutes until midnight. She then looked over to her other side and found her saiya-jin husband still sound asleep and snoring softly. She shook her head sadly, got up, and went out of the room.  
  
Chichi went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror above the sink. Her face was pale, save for the red puffiness of her eyes. She sighed and decided to draw herself a hot bath. She watched the small waterfall fill into the porcelain tub and started to sob out of frustration. Goku had returned to her from being deceased for seven years, but he spent most of his time training and fishing with the boys. She had almost given up on him, but she still clung on to the memories of the first years of their marriage when he had nobody to worry about terrorizing the planet. Chichi was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to hear some footsteps coming behind her. She finally became aware when two strong arms wrapped around her. She screamed, thinking it was an intruder who had broken into the house. She suddenly paused when her nose caught a sweet scent and heard a soft purring sound. She looked over her shoulder and was much relieved when she saw that it was Goku.  
  
"Chichi," the saiya-jin whispered as he caressed her soft arms with his large fingers, "Kind of late for a bath isn't it? Are you allright?"  
  
The human woman shook her head. She didn't bother to look up at her husband, for she didn't want him to find out that she had been crying.  
  
Goku peered over his wife's shoulder and frowned. "Are you upset with me?" he enquired softly, still rubbing her arms.  
  
"No…yes...I don't know," Chichi wept, "I don't know how I feel anymore. I'm always alone...and afraid..."  
  
"Afraid of what, Chichi?" demanded Goku in a gentle tone.  
  
Chichi began to sob loudly as she replied, "I'm afraid you don't love me anymore, Goku-Sa."  
  
"Oh Chichi," Goku whispered in a pained tone. His eyes had enlarged as his face saddened. "Chichi, turn around please."  
  
She complied with her husband's wishes, though she dared not look into his face. She instead pressed herself against his frame and continued to cry.  
  
Goku was nearly to tears himself. He was flabbergasted and wondered why Chichi didn't say anything to him before? The saiya-jin warrior rocked his wife and pressed his nose against her soft, but slightly tangled hair.  
  
By then Chichi had worked up enough courage to lift her head and look at him. More tears came down her face as she saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. "G-Goku," she stammered, "I...I'm sorry that I thought..." She was then silenced by her husband's large index finger.  
  
"Sssh." the saiya-jin soothed. He took a step back from his wife and took off his pajamas so that he was now clad in only a pair of blue boxers.  
  
Chichi had now stopped crying and blinked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Blushing slightly, Goku answered, "Taking advantage of that hot water in the tub before it cools down." He then slid his boxers down his calves and kicked them off so that he was now completely naked. He stepped into the tub and sat down in the midst of the  
  
water. The saiya-jin looked up at his wife and tilted his head with a nod.  
  
She stood there for a moment, looking unsure of what to do. She then shed her nightclothes and approached her husband in the tub. He helped her climb in and placed her in his large lap.  
  
"That's my girl," whispered Goku. He rubbed his hands together with some bathing oil and started to knead and probe Chichi's shoulder blades and upper back. "How's that feel?" he asked her.  
  
"Wonderful," Chichi replied as he continued to massage her tense muscles.  
  
Goku kissed his wife's hair. "Chichi," he said, "I didn't know this is how you were feeling. I have spent a lot of time catching up with the boys, but I realize now that I haven't spent much time with you. I'm sorry I hurt you, but please don't ever be afraid to tell me when you're feeling like this. Chichi, I love you."  
  
Chichi turned around and kissed her sweet warrior on the lips. "I love you too, Goku-Sa," she whispered, "I'm sorry that I get so frightened sometimes. I had a dream tonight that I was alone, so that's why I got up."  
  
"I know," her husband whispered back, "I woke up when you left the room. I could tell by your scent that something was wrong." He had now stopped rubbing her back and wrapped his arms about her waist.  
  
"Goku-Sa, y-you could tell by my scent?" she asked.  
  
He nodded as he rubbed his nose in his wife's ebony hair. "Yes, I could. I suppose it's due to my being a saiya-jin. But that's not just it though, Chichi. I'm always thinking about you when I'm sad because it always makes me feel better. Did you know I spent many hours wishing you were there with me when I was in Heaven?"  
  
Chichi shook her head. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, really," Goku answered and followed through with a kiss. He was by now also pressed up against his wife's backside and purring.  
  
She closed her eyes as she felt the gentle vibration from her husband tickle against skin. It was very calming. "Goku-Sa how is it that you can purr like that?"  
  
Goku blinked at the question. "Gee, I don't know," he replied, "But I know it's always helped when I've comforted you in the past."  
  
Chichi accepted his answer and leaned against her husband's warm, purring body. "Indeed it does, my precious saiya-jin," she told him.  
  
Her husband smiled and stood up. He stepped out of the tub and took a towel from the rack. He held it in his left hand and offered his right hand to his wife.  
  
"Arigotou," she told him as she took his large hand and stepped out of the tub. Chichi then felt her husband place a towel over her shoulders.  
  
Once they were dried, Goku slid back into his boxers and pajamas. He then helped Chichi back into her nightgown. It as the lavender one that he thought looked best on her slender frame. Goku held out his arms to her and asked, "May I?"  
  
"Of course you may," answered Chichi as she climbed into her husband's awaiting arms and lifted up to the level of his chest. She placed her arms around his muscular neck and smiled as he carried her back to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.  
  
Goku slid over to his side and snuggled up against Chichi. He pulled the blankets over them both and wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight Chichi," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Goku-Sa," Chichi whispered back and closed her eyes with her arms interlocked with his.  
  
Now all was well in the sleepy valley at the foot of Mt. Paozu. Now everyone in the surrounding villages was lost in their lovely dreams. That was especially true about a certain couple in a certain house near the bank of a quiet river.  
  
The End 


End file.
